


Bow Ties

by gleeficarchivepseud (andyetilienot)



Category: Glee
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetilienot/pseuds/gleeficarchivepseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first foray into writing D/s!Klaine. Loosely inspired by <a href="http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/62959418798/">this post</a>, originally posted <a href="http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/67132043404">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Ties

In retrospect, Kurt really should have figured it out sooner.

When Blaine finally moved to New York, Kurt expected him to change his style a little like he and Rachel had. Although he hated to agree with Brody, he had to admit that he’d had a point about people having makeovers when they moved to New York. After all, everyone he knew from Ohio who had moved there had changed their style (with the possible exception of Santana, but she was always the exception).

Kurt couldn’t speak for Rachel other than to express his relief that she no longer seemed to be shopping in the children’s section, but as for himself, he realized how much the way he wore his clothes had changed since he moved to New York.

Like so many of his realizations about himself, it had been because of Blaine.

—

Blaine was visiting New York for the last time before he graduated from McKinley, and he and Kurt had barely made it through the door of the (thankfully empty) apartment before they started tearing at clothes and breathing “I love you” and “I missed you” into each other’s open mouths.

They had been lying in Kurt’s bed afterwards, warm and heavy-limbed, listening to the sound of their breathing. Blaine reverently traced the muscles of Kurt’s arms and chest with delicate fingers. After a few long, blissful moments, Kurt caught Blaine’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, brushing a line of soft kisses against his knuckles. Blaine smiled radiantly and wriggled closer to Kurt. He buried his face against Kurt’s shoulder, and Kurt laughed.

“How is it possible for you to go from sex god to puppy so quickly?”

“Mmm, that would be telling.” He nuzzled into the side of Kurt’s neck, drawing even more giggles from his fiancé. “Besides, I’m more impressed with you. You’re just so sexy all the time.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “I swear, there really is something about this New York water…”

“Maybe. I mean, you were always sexy—”

“That’s not true and you know it. ‘Gas pains’, Blaine?”

“But that was just because you were trying too hard!” Blaine had pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes glittering with determination as though nothing was as important as convincing Kurt of his own sex appeal. “When you’re just you, you’re so incredibly sexy, Kurt.”

“And I’m more me in New York?”

“You are, yeah.” Blaine’s eyes darted to Kurt’s lips, and Kurt started to lean in, but Blaine drew back slightly. “You know, you can really see it in your clothes. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always loved your fashion sense, but since you moved here, it’s been so much more, I don’t know… Like it’s just you and you’re not… You don’t have to shield yourself anymore.”

"Like I’m not wearing so much armor anymore.” Blaine made a quiet noise of agreement. Kurt smiled at him, then pulled the covers up a few inches, feeling suddenly exposed. Still, he couldn’t help but smirk slightly. “Are you sure you don’t just like it because I’m easier to undress with fewer layers?”

Blaine bowed his head and grinned with silent laughter. “Well, now that you mention it, I do appreciate that you’ve been showing off your arms and how strong you’ve gotten. It makes it really easy for me to fantasize about you pinning me down and fucking me into the mattress.”

“Like I just did?”

“Like you just did.”

—

Even after Blaine had been living with Kurt in their new apartment for months, however, Kurt still couldn’t find much of a change in his style. His wardrobe was just as colorful, tight, and flamboyantly preppy as ever. Perhaps he was wearing bow ties even more than before, but that was hardly significant.

Unless it was.

Kurt wasn’t entirely sure why, but he found that he couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine’s bow ties. Blaine had worn them for years, and yet Kurt’s brain seemed to have suddenly latched onto the idea that there must be some hidden meaning to them and that solving the mystery would lead them to even greater satisfaction in their relationship. He wasn’t even sure that things could get any better, since even with the inevitable fights and challenges, living with Blaine was still more incredible than Kurt’s wildest dreams. And yet…

And yet there was something about the way he always took the time to knot his own bow ties so perfectly and how, on days Blaine’s fingers would tremble so much that he couldn’t tie his own bow ties when he was nervous (like the morning before an audition or a performance and even his first day of classes), his shoulders would drop and his eyes would sparkle with relief and something else that Kurt couldn’t quite name when he would gently push Blaine’s shaking hands aside and tie it for him. It always gave Kurt a heady rush of affection and tenderness toward Blaine, and he was sure that if he could figure out, they would both, somehow, be even happier together.

—

It started as an ordinary Friday night in. Dinner and cuddling on the couch had inevitably led to Kurt pinning Blaine to their bed, both quickly shedding their clothes between long, desperate kisses. Kurt’s shirt had long since been abandoned, while Blaine was down to just his own shirt and bow tie. Kurt fumbled one-handed with the bow tie, his other hand stroking Blaine’s bare hip.

“Wait.” Blaine broke away from Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt groaned and tried to kiss him again. “Can we, um… Can we leave the bow tie on?”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he felt his cock throb at the thought of Blaine spread out underneath him wearing nothing but his bow tie. “Really?” he breathed huskily.

“Yeah. If you want, that is. I know it’s a little Chippendales…”

“I do want it, Blaine. That would be so hot, I don’t think you even know…”

“Maybe you can show me?” Blaine smiled, a combination of sweet and sexy that made the tight heat in Kurt’s stomach flare up. He kissed Blaine again, slow and hard and deliberate, and started pulling his shirt up. Blaine drew back to help get the shirt over his head and made a little huff of frustration when it got stuck at his neck. Kurt giggled.

“We should probably just take it off and put it back on.”

“Yeah,” Blaine said as he pulled the shirt down to reveal his face again. Kurt removed the bow tie and ran his fingers along the silk of the straps as Blaine finally took off his shirt. It was a pre-tied bow tie, practically a cloth collar, and that thought sent a hot shiver through Kurt’s body.

He opened his mouth, about to say that maybe this was something they needed to talk about before things went too far, but his words died in his throat. Blaine was kneeling in the middle of the bed, patiently waiting for Kurt to put his bow tie back on.

Kurt managed to choke out an “oh  _fuck_ “ as he moved toward Blaine. He caught Blaine’s eyes and took in the wordless plea that shined in them. Blaine smiled and ducked his head, and Kurt raised the bow tie to his neck. He put it back on with surprisingly steady fingers, adjusting it until it was perfectly straight.

Blaine stayed still as Kurt slipped gracelessly off the bed and shimmied out of his jeans and briefs at the same time, sighing with relief as his erection was freed. He felt like he was vibrating with excitement and nerves, but he still remained strangely steady. He started to climb back on the bed, but changed his mind at the last moment and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Blaine? Will you come here?” His voice was firm and level, not quite commanding but it was still clear that he didn’t expect Blaine to refuse. Blaine crawled toward him, his hard cock bobbing as he moved, and god he looked so good in just that bow tie…

He knelt again when he reached the end of the bed, looking up at Kurt with those pleading eyes again. “Yes, Kurt? What do you want?”

It took all of Kurt’s self-control to avoid just pushing Blaine back on the bed and kissing him until they couldn’t breathe. Instead, he forced himself to take a long, deep breath. “I want your mouth.”

Blaine moaned and quickly leaned forward, nuzzling and kissing around the base of Kurt’s cock. After several torturous moments of teasing with his lips and tongue, Blaine finally sunk his mouth down onto Kurt. He gasped and brought his hands up to Blaine’s shoulders. His fingers brushed against the fabric of Blaine’s bow tie and he moaned.

Kurt slid his fingers under the thin strip of fabric just as the head of his cock entered Blaine’s throat. He tugged at the strap just a little. Blaine suddenly pulled back and off with a gasp.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Kurt sputtered. “I didn’t even think!”

“It’s fine,” Blaine said, his voice hoarse. “I… actually liked it.”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes, please, Kurt, oh my  _god_ …”

"Then come back.”

Blaine kissed the base of Kurt’s cock one more time before greedily taking it back into his mouth. Kurt tugged gently at the bow tie again, and Blaine whimpered loudly around Kurt. When Blaine sunk down even deeper, Kurt let go with one hand to tangle his fingers in the hair at the back of Blaine’s neck. He moaned again, his eyes fluttering open to look up at Kurt, full of nothing short of adoration. Kurt groaned and pulled at the bow tie and the short hairs on the back of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine’s eyes slid shut again, his long lashes falling delicately over his flushed cheeks. He whimpered again, and crawled a little closer to Kurt’s body.

“Blaine.” Kurt tried to keep his voice steady, but it came out somewhere between a moan and a gasp. He swallowed and tried again. “Do you want to touch yourself?”

Blaine shook his head slightly and whined out an “mm-mmm” without taking his mouth off of Kurt’s cock.

“What do you want?” Kurt pushed gently at Blaine’s shoulder until he pulled off and gasped for air.

“Want you to fuck me so bad…”

“ _Shit_ , Blaine…” A tight rush of heat filled Kurt’s body at Blaine’s words. “Um, can… Go get the lube and a condom and then come back.”

Blaine nearly got caught on the covers in his haste to obey. After rummaging around in the drawer of the bedside table, he returned more slowly, depositing the bottle of lube and a foil-wrapped condom to his right. He looked up at Kurt eagerly.

“Why don’t… Suck me again, but also finger yourself this time?” Kurt winced at his words once Blaine looked down and started coating his fingers in lube. He hoped that if  _this_ happened again, he would get better at speaking so that he didn’t want to cringe at everything he said.

Soon, Blaine’s hot mouth was on Kurt again. The blowjob was much sloppier this time; Blaine seemed very distracted by the fingers he had pushed into his ass. Kurt bit back a loud moan and thrust his hips gently into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine moved jerkily now, licking at the slit of Kurt’s cock while he fucked himself with three fingers. He was whining desperately, and he looked up at Kurt with wide, glistening eyes. Kurt swore quietly and pushed Blaine back.

“Please, Kurt…” Blaine whimpered as soon as his mouth was free, still working his fingers into his body.

“Go lie back,” Kurt said, already fumbling with the condom wrapper. He could see Blaine settle back on the bed, spread his legs, and slip his fingers into his ass yet again at the edge of his vision as he rolled the condom onto his cock. He hissed at the feeling of the cold lubricant as he hastily spread it over himself.

By the time Kurt had crawled up the bed, Blaine was begging and pleading between his little moans of pleasure. Kurt pressed a kiss to the middle of Blaine’s chest and slid a hand along the inside of his thigh. Blaine slipped his fingers out of his ass and helped Kurt line himself up.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine as he pushed inside. Blaine let out a shaky breath through his nose when Kurt sank in as far as he could. Kurt pulled the band of the bow tie down to kiss the damp skin beneath it. He rolled his hips slowly, drawing gasps and whimpers from Blaine.

“So sorry, Kurt, not gonna last long…”

“Don’t be, it’s fine,” Kurt sighed, thrusting harder and faster into Blaine.

Several fingers from each of Kurt’s hands hooked around the strap of the bow tie. His body had started to tremble with the need to come when Blaine’s legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper. They panted and cursed against each other’s mouths.

With only a faint moan as warning, Blaine’s body tensed and he came, streaking both of their chests. Kurt whined as Blaine tightened around him, and raised himself up to fuck Blaine harder still until he came as well.

When the buzzing in his body had abated slightly, Kurt carefully pulled out of Blaine and slipped off the condom. He threw it out and returned to Blaine with a handful of tissues and quickly wiped both of them off. After a brief peck to his lips, Kurt unfastened the bow tie and set it on the bedside table.

They arranged themselves under the covers as their breathing evened out. Kurt bit his lip. He knew they needed to talk about this, but couldn’t figure out how to start  _that kind_  of conversation.

It was Blaine who broke the silence. “Wow, that was… wow. Incredible.”

“Yeah.” Blaine wiggled happily into Kurt’s arms, but he jumped slightly when Kurt let out a gasping cry of laughter. “Oh my god, I think I finally figured it out!”

“Figured what out?”

“How you go from sex god to puppy so quickly.”

Blaine laughed, too. “How?”

“It’s the way you can be so obedient and… and  _submissive_ , I guess.” Kurt propped himself up on his elbow, suddenly tense as he awaited Blaine’s reaction. Blaine simply smiled and glanced down coquettishly. “You also love to wear your collars. Oh, I mean bow ties,” he added devilishly.

Blaine flushed slightly and giggled. “I like how they feel. It’s… comforting.”

"It’s okay, Blaine, really.” Kurt smiled warmly, and Blaine visibly relaxed. “It’s just how you are Blaine, and you know I love you.”

“Mmm, love you, too.” Blaine shut his eyes and snuggled against Kurt again. “So does this mean you’ll think about getting me a real collar?” he mumbled.

A fresh bolt of arousal shot through Kurt’s body, but he managed to keep his voice even when he replied. “We should probably talk more about this later, but if that’s what you want… Yes.”

Blaine hummed happily. Kurt kissed his forehead, then added, “Maybe I’ll even get you one with a bow.”


End file.
